The Reminiscence of Wyatt and Christopher
by JessieBee185
Summary: Wyatt and Chris die in a car crash and their family is devasted. However, the reappearance of two familiar faces and a special reward may make everything okay again. WyattChris centric. ON HIATUS
1. The Funeral

Summary: Wyatt and Chris died in a car crash and now their family are taking the time to rememberthem. CHANGED FUTURE

Disclaimer: I (unfortunetly) do not own Charmed or any of the characters except the ones that i made up!

A/N I was originally going to just make this a one shot story but i might put in another chappie or two if i get good reviews :) So please r&r:)

* * *

Music was playing in the background. Soft, gentle music. Piper hardly heard it though. The music was apparently meant to soothe people before the service but it hardly reached her ears. She sat staring into space, not quite grasping what was happening. Her sisters, Phoebe and Paige sat beside her in the front pew; they too lost in their own thoughts. Their children sat beside them, all of them girls. They all had tears rolling down their cheeks even before the service started. The church was full of family and friends. Darryl and his family, old school friends and even school teachers, people from work and people they had helped like charges and innocents too. All there to pay their respects to Piper and Leo's sons'.

Then the music stopped and new music started playing. Slow, sad music. Piper knew what was happening and before she could stop herself she turned around to look. Her eyes filled up with tears as she saw the two white coffins being carried down the aisle. Her husband Leo was helping carry the first one and her dad Victor was helping carry the second one. Leo had had a hard time deciding which one he was going to help carry down the aisle. He felt he was playing favourites. Victor had talked to him though and they decided he would carry Wyatt up to the service and Chris down to the burial place. Wyatt and Chris. The names echoed in Pipers mind. Thinking about the whole atmosphere and exactly what kind of service they were at was sad enough but to actually think about who the people were laying in those coffins tipped her over the edge. The tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed into her hands. Why her boys? Why? She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder but she couldn't stop the tears coming. She looked back up anyway and saw them laying the coffins at the front of the church in front of everyone. Behind the coffins a pull down screen was there with a big picture of Wyatt and Chris sitting on the couch together laughing. It was the most recent photo of them they had, just days before the car accident. It was Wyatt's 25th birthday and they were having a party in the house. They had both been joking around about something and Phoebe had taken a photo of them. They were both looking at the camera and Phoebe said later that they had been laughing at her hat. Chris had just turned 23 a couple of months before. He looked exactly like the other Chris and he even had the same personality except he had had a much happier life. Piper and Leo had told the boys everything about the other future when they had found a box in the attic with some of the other Chris's clothes. They had been totally fine with it. Maybe a little freaked at the start but they got used to it and didn't ask too many questions, for which the sisters and Leo were grateful. After that Piper, Leo and her sisters thought that everything was going to be okay and they would have long, happy lives. How wrong they were.

It was a Tuesday night and Chris and Wyatt were driving to a friend's house. They hadn't orbed because they didn't want to risk exposure since their friend was a mortal. The rain was heavy and there were strong winds. Wyatt was driving with Chris in the front passenger seat. They both had their seatbelts on and were driving within speed-limit but another driver wasn't. A drunken man in his mid-forties was driving his truck down the road 20mph over the speed limit and crashed into the driver's side of Wyatt's car. Wyatt died instantly but Chris was rushed to hospital and put into ICU. He hung on for about a week with his mom and dad barely leaving his side, and then he slipped into a coma. He died 24 hours later. The driver of the truck walked away with only minor cuts and bruises.

Leo laid his hands on both coffins, the tears rolling down his cheeks too. Darryl, who had helped carry Chris's coffin, laid his hand on Leo's shoulder comfortingly. He said something and Leo nodded. They both turned around and walked to the pews to sit down. Leo sat down beside Piper and took hold of her hand. She squeezed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder, trying to stop crying. The vicar stood up and began the service.

"Family and friends, we are here today to not mourn but to celebrate the lives of Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell…

Piper didn't hear much more. She was too busy thinking about her sons that she didn't listen to what the vicar was saying. What was the point in listening to him anyway? He hadn't known them. He didn't know what they were like. He had no idea. He didn't really care about Chris and Wyatt. They were just another job to him.

Phoebe stood up to say a few words. Her hands were shaking so badly that she nearly dropped the piece of paper she was holding. She turned around and faced everybody. Looking down at the piece of paper for a moment she took a deep breath and began. Her voice was shaking too but she didn't let that stop her.

"What can I say? Wyatt and Chris were two of the most fantastic people you could ever hope to meet. Their hearts were bigger than anybody's and they were always there if you needed them. I think Wyatt was the more behaved of the two whilst Chris had quite the reputation, especially when he was a teenager, of being quite the little trouble-maker," Piper smiled at that, remembering what he had been like. "but at the end of the day you could always rely on him. They both had a great sense of humour. When they were kids they would play practical jokes on people, which was funny if you weren't the target. And they always worked as a team. They were inseparable as kids and even when they grew up they spent a lot of time together. It's sad to think that they'll not be able to do all the things they wished to do now," Tears were falling down Phoebe's cheeks now. The same with everybody else in the church. "But wherever they are I know they'd not want us to sit crying over them, but rather celebrate the life they had and enjoy the life we have left." Phoebe folded the paper and sat back down. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't make a sound. Her husband Dex wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder. Her sixteen year old daughter, Kanira, took hold of her moms hand as she looked at the picture above the coffins.

The vicar stood back up and he asked them all to join him in a hymn. Everybody stood up and started singing from the page in the hymn book. Now that she thought about it, Piper didn't see the point in having hymns about God and Jesus. Wyatt and Chris had never believed in them. When they finished singing the vicar said that Victor had something to say. Piper, her sisters and Leo looked at him suprisedly. They hadn't planned for Victor to say anything at the service. Victor stood in front of the coffins and cleared his throat, trying to stop himself getting too emotional.

"About 23 years ago a special person came here. He came from a place that was full of darkness and despair. A place he wanted to change. He opened my eyes to a lot of things. That no matter how hard things get in your life, it's important to keep fighting. He was fighter. Wyatt and Chris were too. All through their lives they stood up for what they believed in and what was right no matter how small it was. They were an inspiration to a lot of people. An inspiration to me. I wish they could have fulfilled all their dreams in life and experienced everything that's worth living for but fate was cruel this time. Parents shouldn't outlive their children, like Piper and Leo have, and grandparents shouldn't outlive their grandchildren like I have. But I'm not going to cry about it just now. Just like Phoebe said, we have to celebrate their lives and remember all the good things about them. I can tell you some of the things I remember about them right now; I remember how witty Chris was, that no matter what you said to him he would always have some quick remark that could always make you smile. I remember how level-headed Wyatt was and how he could always calm down any situation and make everyone feeling better no matter what was happening. I remember how Chris's hair would stand up in every bloomin' direction when he got up in the morning," Everybody laughed. "or how Wyatt practically sleep-walked until he got some coffee into his system." They laughed some more. Victor laughed too as he remembered. "I also remember when they were little boys, Chris was about three or four, and Wyatt told him the moon was made out of cheese. From then on for about three years he thought that whenever he ate cheese he was eating bits of the moon." The whole church was filled with laughter. Victor was in full swing now as more and more memories flooded into his mind. "Wyatt got a pet bird one year for his birthday which he called Yokit and there was this woman that lived across the street who was really horrible to him and Chris. One day they found out she hated birds so he decided they would give her fright and he put Yokit through an open window in her house. Yokit went crazy and started pecking the woman's head. Let's just say she wasn't very happy but she did move so a good thing came out of it. Wyatt was grounded for two weeks though! Another time when he was thirteen, Chris got a pair of roller skates for his Christmas. He'd never rode in roller skates before but unlike a normal person would he didn't practise on them. He instead went up to the tallest road hill he could find, put on his roller skates and rode down it at full speed. When he came home he was in a right old mess. He'd fell and scraped his hands, his face, all down his arms and his jeans had two big holes on the knees but he was laughing! That's when I decided Chris was absolutely bonkers. We all thought he'd hit his head and gone weird didn't we!" Victor asked looking over at the family. They were all laughing but all managed to nod their heads. Victor continued. "When he was asked if he was in pain, I think his exact words were "Yeah it's bloody sore but I saw a bird fly into a billboard as I fell and I can't get it out my head. It was so funny!" The kid was wired up wrong I think!" Everyone in the church couldn't stop laughing as they thought about all the things Victor was telling them. Piper and her sisters had tears of laughter rolling down their cheeks as they remembered everything their dad was reminiscing about. "All in all, Wyatt and Chris were both people that won't be easily forgotten by anybody. Who would want to forget them anyway? I know I don't. They were kind, generous, smart and had hearts of gold. They both had their own unique personalities but were so alike in many ways. In life they were inseparable. It only seems right that they were together in death too." Victor turned around and looked up at the picture on the screen. "God Bless you both."

Victor turned back round and walked back to his space on the pew. Someone on the back stood up and started clapping. Another person followed suit, then another. The sisters and Leo stood up too and soon the whole crowd was standing up and clapping. Even the vicar was up on his feet clapping. When the claps died down everyone sat back down on the pews.

"Thank you for your words Mrs Halliwell and Mr Bennet. All of us gathered here today to pay our respects to Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell, who both were unforgettable and inspirational people. I ask all of you to look to the screen and remember the wonderful memories you have of them."

The vicar went and stood to the side of the church and music started playing. Different pictures flashed onto the screen. Piper watched them with tears in her eyes. They were pictures of Wyatt and Chris, from when they were babies up to the age of their deaths. Chris and Wyatt with their family, Chris roller blading, Wyatt brake dancing, numerous birthdays, Wyatt graduating, Chris graduating, lots of pictures of them together laughing, them sitting on the kitchen floor surrounded by bits of a dishwasher they were trying to fix last year, Chris when he was small on Leo's shoulders, both of them playing at a soccer match...

Many more pictures followed. The people that had been carrying the coffins to the service stood up and walked over to the coffins. This time Leo went beside Chris's and they lifted both of the coffins at the same time. The music and pictures stopped and everyone in the church followed the coffins outside to the spot of where they were to be buried. The vicar walked behind at the very end of them all, carrying his bible. When they got to the right spot the vicar began the second part of the service. Piper put a white rose on each coffin and planted a kiss on them before they were lowered into the graves which were right beside each other. When she straightened up again, Leo put his arm around her shoulders and held her gently. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes, grateful that he was there. She opened her eyes and took the chance to look around at everyone else as the vicar spoke. Phoebe had hold of Kanira's hand who didn't mind at that moment in time, with tears still rolling down her cheeks. A lot of other people were in a similar state. Paige was standing beside her husband, Brian, with her two daughters, 10 year old Bethany and 12 year old Lucy standing in front of her. Piper knew it was really hard for Paige since she had already seen the other Chris die. Piper looked over at her dad who stood looking into the graves. He wasn't crying but Piper could see the tears in his eyes. Piper looked at him deep in thought but was snapped out of it when it was her turn to sprinkle dirt onto the coffins. She took a handful and knelt down. Sprinkling the dirt onto each coffin she smiled sadly.

"Hey my special boys," she whispered. "You say hi to your aunt Prue for me okay? I love you two so much and you will always be in my heart. I'll never forget you. We'll meet again someday. That's a promise."

She stood back up and everyone else that was meant to do it sprinkled the dirt too. The vicar said his last few words and the service ended but before it ended completely, Piper and Leo each lit a candle beside both of the marble gravestones which had a photo of each son. They stood together for a moment watching the flames. There was no hint of wind in the air but the flames flickered violently. Piper smiled, knowing that was her sons' way of letting them know they were there watching over them.

Okay that's the first chappie done and dusted! Should i continue or just leave it as a one-shot? It'sup to you:)


	2. The Wake

A/N Hey everybody! I decided to do another chapter and i will do another couple of chapters after this one! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Sorry this chapter is short but it's really only a foundation for the other chaptersand is also very important (you'll see why!) Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

On the car ride home everyone was silent, too deep in their own thoughts. Victor had definitely lightened up the funeral but it didn't mean it was any less upsetting. Leo had wished he could have said something, now as he sat in the car but at the time he couldn't have trusted himself to speak. Both his sons were gone and the feeling of sadness and despair that filled him was almost unbearable. He wished on the night of the accident he had stopped them taking that car ride. He had had the chance but the thought of something happening to them that night hadn't even crossed his mind at all at the time. As Leo stared out of the window of the car he couldn't stop thinking it had been his fault. He was the one that had persuaded them to take the car in the first place.

Flashback

"_Where are you two going?" Leo asked his two sons as they put on their coats._

"_We're going to see a friend over on the other side of the city." answered Wyatt._

"_Are you taking the car?" Leo asked._

"_No we're orbing of course!" answered Chris looking at him like he was stupid._

"_Is your friend a witch?" _

"_No." _

"_Well do they know your secret?"_

"_No."_

"_Well then you can't orb!" exclaimed Leo._

"_Why not!" asked Chris_

"_Magic exposure!"_

"_Oh come on dad!" Chris pleaded._

"_No Chris! You can't risk it!" _

_Chris opened his mouth to argue but Wyatt cut him off._

"_Look it's okay Chris, we'll just take my car. It won't take that long." He said._

"_Yeah that would be best." said Leo._

_Chris groaned reluctantly but nodded._

"_Come on we better get going." said Wyatt as he grabbed his car keys._

"_Be careful!" said Piper who had just came through from the kitchen._

"_We'll be fine mom! A bit of rain and wind never killed anyone!" said Chris, smiling at her._

"_Okay, I love you!" Piper called as they opened the _door

"_Love you too!" Chris and Wyatt chorused and they shut the door._

"_Do you think they'll be okay?" Piper asked Leo._

"_Don't worry about them! They'll be absolutely fine!" said Leo._

End of Flashback

Leo felt tears prickling his eyes as he remembered the last time they ever talked to their sons'. Even when Chris had been in the hospital, he was so injured that he could even move his hand never mind open his eyes and speak to them. They talked to him though. Piper would talk to him about her work, what was going on at home and about the family. Leo would tell him what was going on in the news, football and magic school where he'd been working part time. Every once in awhile one of his fingers or eye would twitch as if he was letting them know he was listening. It had been the hardest week of their lives. At least Wyatt had died instantly and would have only felt about a second of pain but Chris had struggled and held on for a week before he let go.

The car stopped and everyone got out. Walking up to the manor Leo took hold of Pipers hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled. Other cars pulled up as people arrived for the Wake. Opening the door with her key Piper let everyone inside the manor. Piper walked straight through to the kitchen, deliberately not looking at the photographs on the walls, so she could make tea and coffee for everybody and put out the sandwiches and other food. Phoebe and Paige followed her so they could help her and Leo and Victor made simple small talk with the visitors. Kanira stood with her younger cousins, trying to comfort them as they were still crying even though she felt she just wanted to sob her heart too.

Half an hour later the food had been set up on a table and all the tea and coffee had been served to everyone. Phoebe couldn't stand the atmosphere in the air. The conversation was strained and the visitors kept throwing them sideways glances as if they were expecting one of them to have a mental breakdown at any second. Moving away from the crowd, Phoebe looked at the photos on the wall. A lot of them were of Chris, Wyatt and Kanira growing up and there were a few of Lucy and Bethany too. Phoebe smiled as she looked at them all. One she liked in particular was one of Wyatt, Chris and Kanira when they were kids. They were at the beach with the sun shining brightly behind them. They had their arms around each others shoulders; Wyatt on the left, Chris in the middle and Kanira on the right. They were dressed in t-shirts and shorts with nothing on their feet and there was sand sticking all over their legs. They had been laughing when the picture had been taken and it was a great shot of them.

"Ugh! I can't do this anymore!"

Phoebe turned around quickly and her eyes widened when she saw everyone in the room except Paige, Piper, Kanira, Lucy and Bethany frozen.

"Piper! You can't just freeze everyone in the room! It's not very nice!" scolded Paige.

"You're right. It's not very nice to freeze _everyone _in the room!" said Piper and she unfroze Victor and Leo.

"Piper? What's going?" asked Victor looking around.

"Why is everyone frozen?" asked Leo.

"They are what is going on! They were just being…so…pitying! I'm upset enough about this and it doesn't help when everyone keeps side glancing pityingly at us! I wish they would just act normal." said Piper.

"Of course they're going to be like that Piper! We've just came back from a funeral. They knew Chris and Wyatt too and are probably really upset about it too. They probably think that if they're upset and they're just friends then what will we be feeling like." said Phoebe.

Piper opened her mouth to say more when they heard a thump coming from up above them

"What was that?" asked Leo.

"It came from upstairs." said Paige.

Pipers facial expression went thunderous and she marched passed the crowd to the stairs.

"Piper?" Phoebe called chasing after her older sister.

"I am not having demons in this house. Not today! If I find any demons when I get to the attic they are not going to know what hits them!" Piper fumed as she marched quickly upstairs.

"You three stay here!" Paige said to Kanira, Lucy and Bethany who nodded.

Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Victor followed Piper quickly. When she reached the attic, Piper burst through the door with her hands raised ready to blow up any demons that had decided to intrude.

But she didn't blow anything up. All she could do was stare in shock.

Because there standing in the middle of the attic were the people she thought she'd never see again. The people she thought she'd never hug or talk to again.

It was Wyatt and Chris.

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dun! Is it really Wyatt and Chris or is just demons playing a trick on them? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and i of course have to be motivated to write the next chapter (hee hee)so please review!


	3. The Reunion

A/N Woohoo! cheers loudly i've managed to finish this chapter and i actually have the ideas for the next one all lined up in my head! YAY! Thanks to EVERYONE for all their support, it's very much appreciated! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long as this one did! Thanks again! xxx

* * *

The Charmed Ones, Leo and Victor stood in shock as they stared at the two brothers. None of them seemed to be able to form any words. Wyatt nor Chris said anything either and just looked at their family. Both of them had small smiles on their faces.

"How?" Leo managed to force out.

Wyatt shrugged. "We don't know. All we do know is we're not allowed to stay for long. It's sort of a visit I guess. To try and help you guys deal with our deaths."

"We'll never be able to deal with it." Piper said quietly. She didn't look very happy. "Why are you here?"

Chris and Wyatt frowned. "To help you deal with it." Wyatt repeated.

"It's an hour after your funeral! We just buried you both and I managed to push most of my pain away and now you being here is bringing it all back! Why are you two doing this to me! Piper cried as tears poured down her cheeks.

She turned on her heel and ran out the room. Phoebe reached out to her as she ran past her but Piper dodged her and made her way down the stairs. Wyatt looked shocked as he watched her go and Chris looked downright crestfallen.

"I thought she'd be happy to see us." he said quietly.

"I think it's too much for her at the moment." said Paige. Without saying anything else she pulled the closest brother into a hug which was Chris.

Phoebe hugged Wyatt tightly and began to cry into his shoulder. She pulled away and put her hand on the side of his face, smiling gently at him. During this Leo stood in the background. He couldn't bring himself to go near them. He couldn't help thinking it was his fault they'd been killed in the first place and he could end up hurting them again. He knew it was stupid and he wanted nothing else in the world except to hug them both tightly but he just couldn't do it.

Paige and Phoebe swapped boys so they could hug them both and then broke away. Victor smiled and walked forward, pulling Chris into a hug. He broke away and then hugged Wyatt. Leo still stood in the background.

Suddenly the sounds of three pairs of feet ascending the stairs reached their ears and Kanira, Lucy and Bethany appeared in the attic.

"Hey why is Aunt Piper so ups-

Kanira stopped talking as she saw Wyatt and Chris standing in the middle of the attic. Lucy gasped and Bethany squealed in delight at the sight of their older cousins. They sprinted forwards, flinging themselves at Chris who was closest to them. His eyes widened in surprise but he opened his arms and caught them, stumbling backwards a bit. They were crying noisily, burying their faces into his chest but he held them closely and whispered comfortingly to them. Kanira burst into tears too and ran forwards, latching herself onto Wyatt who hugged her tightly in return. The girls swapped cousins and after all the hugging was done, they broke away.

"How are you alive?" asked Kanira.

"Well technically we're not." said Chris.

"You're whitelighters?" asked Lucy.

"Um no. I guess we're kind of in a corporeal form like when Grandma or Grams are summoned." said Wyatt.

"So you're not able to stay?" questioned Kanira looking down at her shoes.

Chris and Wyatt shook their heads sadly.

"No." said Wyatt.

Bethany started crying again and Chris knelt down to her height and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"It's okay, ssshhh, it's okay." he whispered to her.

"But how did you get here?" asked Paige.

"We don't know. The last thing i remember is the truck hitting the car." said Wyatt.

"Really? I remember the truck hitting the car, then getting carried out the car wreck, then everything was completely dark but i could hear voices talking to me." said Chris once Bethany had calmed down.

"The voices...they were me and your mom talking to you when you were in the hospital." said Leo speaking for the first time in the past 15 minutes.

Chris turned his head to look at him and smiled. "I tried opening my eyes or even just moving my hand but my body wouldn't do what my brain wanted it to."

"It's okay, we knew you were listening." said Leo.

"How?"

"Call it parental instinct." said Leo.

"I don't remember anyone talking to me in a hospital." said Wyatt with a small frown on his face.

No-one said anything for a moment and everyone in the room apart from Wyatt and Chris glanced at each other.

"What?" questioned Wyatt.

"You don't remember anything like that because you died when the truck hit the car." said Phoebe somberly. "Chris survived the crash but he was seriously injured and died in hospital a week later."

Both brothers looked shocked and slightly sad at the new information. No-one said anything, allowing them both time to try and handle what they'd just heard.

"But...i thought we both died at the same time..." said Wyatt thoughtfully with a frown.

"You can't have. I mean, you would have arrived in the afterlife before Chris, surely you realised he wasn't dead yet?" said Paige.

"We didn't go to the afterlife. Wherever we were, there was no sense of time or even existence. It was kinda weird." said Chris.

"Who told you you weren't allowed to stay permanently?" asked Leo.

Wyatt shrugged. "Some man in a white cloak. We just assumed he was an Elder but he kept his hood up so we couldn't see his face."

Bethany tugged at the sleeve of Chris's black shirt. He looked down at her.

"Was it sore being in the car crash and the hospital?" she asked innocently.

Chris thought for a moment. "I don't really remember, all if it is kinda hazy."

"I bet it was sore." said Bethany thoughtfully.

"Yea me too." said Chris with a small smile.

"Would it be sorer than the time i broke my arm?" Bethany asked.

Chris chuckled softly. "Yea, i think that'd be a definite yes."

"So is it okay for us to go downstairs or are there people here?" Wyatt asked.

"There are people there but they're frozen." said Paige.

"Okay cool." said Wyatt.

He made his way over to the door.

"You lot coming?" he asked the other occupants of the room. Everyone nodded and followed him out the door.

"So," Victor said quietly to Leo so only he could hear, at the back of everyone else as they made their way downstairs. "do you want to tell me why you're avoiding your sons?"

"What? I'm not avoiding them! " Leo said quickly snapping his head up to look at Victor.

"Oh come on Leo, you haven't even hugged one of them yet!" said Victor.

"I just...It...It's hard to see them again." said Leo sadly.

"Yea i know. It was hard for me too but just think how it's going to make them feel. They might take it the wrong way and think you just don't want to see them or you're mad at them or something."

"It's not like that!" Leo protested.

"But they might start thinking that." explained Victor.

Leo looked down at the ground as he walked, his eyes starting to tear up slightly.

"Leo, we've been given a second chance to say our final goodbyes to them. We've got a chance to tell them all the things we wanted to say before but kept putting it off. Don't waste this chance. You'll regret it, i assure you." said Victor.

"I know...i know." Leo said.

Everyone reached the bottom of the stairs. All the guests were still frozen so everyone had to move carefully around them all.

Wyatt and Chris looked around the manor with smiles on their faces.

"Finally we're back." said Wyatt.

Chris nodded. "We're home."

* * *

Piper clattered the used plates into the sink. She was working at a fast and furious (A/N excuse the pun!) pace, mostly due to her mental state. She went to grab a knife of the counter and ended up cutting her finger. She gasped and clutched her finger as it started bleeding. She shook it and then grabbed the knife by the handle, throwing it into the sink angrily. She closed her eyes and leaned forwards with both hands placed on either side of the sink.

She just felt so angry! Angry at Wyatt and Chris for putting her through this! Angry at them for leaving their family!...But really, the anger was just masking what she really felt. She actually felt a mixture of over-whelming happiness and heart-wrenching sadness. The happiness being because of seeing her sons again and the sadness being because she knew they would have to leave her again. It was that fact that stopped her from spending any time with them even though she could hear them and the rest of her family talking in the next room. She was mere metres away from hugging them tightly and she was wasting the time they were there in a kitchen, washing dirty dishes. But she couldn't face them. It was just so hard. The last time she'd seen them was when she had to identify Wyatt's body at the Morgue and when she and Leo had sat at Chris's side, both holding his hands as he drew his last breath. She just couldn't get those images out of her head...

"Mom?"

Piper's eyes snapped open and she spun around one her heel. Standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room was Chris. Piper breathed out heavily and turned back around to face the sink. She stuck her hands into the hot, soapy water and began to wash the dishes. Chris sighed and walked over to stand beside her.

"Mom please."

Piper ignored him. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Why are you so mad at us?" he asked her quietly.

Piper dropped the plate she was washing back into the sink with a clatter. Her face went thunderous and she turned to face quickly.

"You want to know why i'm so mad! Can't you figure it out yourself!" she said angrily.

"No, i don't get why you're so mad at us! I thought you would care enough to at least give us a hug or something! We died mom! You could at least _act_ like you're happy to see us!" he retorted.

"That's exactly it! You don't know how hard it is to lose a child Chris! I lost both my children in a week!" Piper started crying and her voice started cracking as she talked. "And it feels like my heart has been ripped out my chest and stomped on! It is the hardest thing i've ever had to go through in my life! Me and your dad had to bury our only children today, we had to come back here and have strained conversations with all those people out there and just when i thought "You know, i'll never get over this but maybe because the funeral is over i can start to continue my life" you and Wyatt came and it brought up all that raw emotion that i felt the day i was told Wyatt was dead and the day when i watched you slip away and join him!"

Piper wiped the tears from her eyes but more came in their place. She continued talking.

"I'm sorry if i've hurt you but i just couldn't handle it! Part of me wants to just hold on to both of you and never let go and another part wants to push you away so that i can try and push the pain in my heart away! I just..I.." Piper couldn't continue as sobs racked her body.

Chris pulled her to him and hugged her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and clutched the back of his shirt tightly. He felt hot tears prick his eyes and he couldn't stop one from escaping and rolling down his cheek.

"I've missed you so much baby." Piper whispered as she cried.

More tears rolled down Chris's face.

"I've missed you too mom." he whispered back.

The two clung to each other tightly as they cried. Even though Piper still wanted to be mad she couldn't. Her true emotions came forward as she hugged her youngest son, her baby boy. All that mattered to her at the moment was him and Wyatt and the time they had left.

She had her boys back. They were the most important people in the world to her and she wasn't going to waste the time she had left with them.

* * *

Now please please please review! Come on people, make my day by clicking that small button on the left! xx 


	4. It's so Unfair

A/N Hi! I tried to update as soon as i could! This chapter is the longest one of this story! yay! I hope you guys enjoy it, but i think this one is quite sad so consider this a warning! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's very much appreciated! xx

* * *

Wyatt was only half-listening to the conversation that was going on between the rest of his family (excluding his mom and Chris). Him and Chris had both wanted to go see Piper but they both agreed that it would probably be best if only one of them went. A quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors later and it was Chris who went to see her. The subject of conversation had then switched to what had been going on in the time they'd been gone but, even though he tried his hardest, he couldn't really concentrate on what was being said and it was huge effort just to be able to nod or say something back in the right bits.

He just couldn't get the memory of his death out of his head. When they'd first come back he didn't really think about it but after they were told what had happened, the memory of it came flooding back. Now it took up all of his thoughts and he couldn't think about anything else. The memory was just so vivid that it felt that it had happened mere minutes ago...

Flashback

"_Love you too!" they chorused as they shut the door._

"_God, she worries WAY too much!" Chris said as they made their way down the stone steps to the car._

"_She's just protective that's all. We can't really blame her, considering what kind of stuff happens in this family!" said Wyatt._

_The opened the doors of Wyatt's car and climbed inside._

"_Yea i know, but we're all grown up now. We can look after ourselves just fine!" Chris said._

"_She's our mom, she can't help it!" Wyatt said with a smile and Chris laughed._

_Wyatt started up the car and they drove off down the road._

"_Geez i can hardly see in this weather!" Wyatt muttered to himself._

"_Well it'd maybe help if you put the wind screen wipers on!" Chris said sarcastically as he placed his feet up on the dashboard._

"_I was just about to do that!" Wyatt said retorted. "Feet down!"_

_Chris sighed and lowered his feet back down._

"_It's not my fault the comfort of this car is at sub zero!"_

"_Well maybe you should buy your own car!"_

"_With what? Biscuit crumbs! I'm broke!"_

"_Well get a job!" Wyatt said. "Then i won't have to ferry you everywhere when you buy your own one!"_

"_You wouldn't have to ferry me anywhere if dad wasn't so strict and let us orb wherever we wanted!" Chris said._

"_One car ride isn't going to kill you!"_

Wyatt shook his head and snapped out of the flashback. At the time he never knew how true that one sentence was...

Because that one car crash did kill them. Their lives were destroyed in the space of a couple of minutes...

Even though he didn't want to remember any more, he couldn't stop the memory from invading his mind again...

"_Yea but it takes 5 times as long!" retorted Chris._

"_Don't be so impatient!" Wyatt scolded in a playful voice._

"_Yes dad!" Chris said back sarcastically with wide smile on his face._

_Wyatt laughed at his brother's antics and then turned his full attention back to the road. He switched the headlights on as it was too dark to be without them any more. _

"_We nearly there yet?" Chris asked in a playful tone and a cheeky grin on his face._

_Wyatt sighed irritably but in a good-natured way._

"_No Chris." he said._

_10 seconds later..._

"_What about now?"_

"_Not yet Chris."_

_1 minute later..._

"_Now?"_

"_No Chris."_

_Another minute later..._

"_This is taking AGES!" Chris exclaimed._

"_Chris, we've only been on the road for 5 minutes! You're worse than a six year old kid!" Wyatt said back, stopping the car at a set of traffic lights._

"_Yea well we could have been there 4 minutes ago if we just orbed..." Chris said in a sing-song voice._

"_Urgh! You're not going to shut up about the orbing thing for the whole journey are you!" _

"_No because i think it's a very important subject!" Chris said trying to be serious but he ended up laughing when he saw the expression on Wyatt's face._

"_Ok let me rephrase what i said earlier...You are a kid!" Wyatt said._

"_Hey!"_

_Wyatt laughed as Chris scowled at him. The started off again when the traffic light switched to green._

"_It's not like we would have got caught if we orb-_

"_Chris shut up!" Wyatt said._

"_You know by saying that i might just not talk ever again and then we'll see how you feel!"_

"_Well i won't have a headache, that's for sure!"_

_Chris sighed. "You moan too much."_

"_You talk too much!" Wyatt retorted but he was smiling as he said it._

_Chris shot him a "That's not funny" look but then he smiled slightly. He was never that good at being serious._

"_Hey i was thinking-_

"_Never a good sign." Wyatt interrupted with a smile._

_Chris glared at him. "As i was saying before i was rudely interrupted, i was thinking that we should buy an apartment in town."_

"_Um, that's quite a random decision is it not?" Wyatt asked._

"_No! Mom's managed to keep us hostage in that house for too long," Wyatt laughed. "And we need to get out of there!"_

"_Okay i agree that we need our own independence away from home but where are we going to get the money to do so? Your were just saying that you were broke!"_

"_Well i'll get a job, you'll get a better job-_

"_What's wrong with my job!" Wyatt interrupted._

"_Oh come on! You work in a coat room!"_

"_Hanging up people's coats is not that bad a job! I get to meet lots of new people!" Wyatt argued._

"_Yea sounds great." Chris said sarcastically._

"_Well for your information, i'm planning to quite that job anyway-_

"_Hallelujah!"_

_-and i'm getting a job in a restaurant The coat room job was just to get some extra money."_

"_A restaurant? Mom's restaurant?"_

"_No. I think the independence thing should also stretch to work places and not just where we live!"_

"_Yea i agree. I don't know where i'm gonna get a job though..."_

"_You could take over my job at the coat room." Wyatt said with a smile._

"_Oh yea, because that's my dream job!" Chris said sarcastically raising his eyebrows. Wyatt laughed._

_Chris thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "Hey! I could work in Magic School!"_

"_Magic School?" Wyatt repeated sceptically. "Why there?"_

"_There lots of good reasons! The best one being that i can use my powers whenever i want and i won't have to worry about magic exposure! Plus dad says he pays the teachers-_

"_Wait. You want to be a teacher?"_

"_Well yea, what else would i be working in Magic School as?"_

"_I dunno, a librarian or something."_

"_A librarian? You can really see me as a librarian?" Chris asked raising his eyebrows at Wyatt._

"_Okay maybe not a librarian. But being a teacher would be hard work, especially since you'd have a class full of mischievous, magical kids!"_

"_I was one of those kids once! I can handle it!" Chris insisted._

"_Well if your sure."_

"_I am."_

"_Wait. What about the whole independence thing? Dad is the headmaster." said Wyatt as they stopped at another set of traffic lights._

"_I know but he's better than mom..." Chris said with a smile and Wyatt laughed._

_Chris looked past Wyatt and out of the window. Suddenly the car was illuminated in a white light and the smile vanished of Chris face._

"_Wyatt!"_

_Wyatt turned his head to look out the window and he gasped as he saw a large struck speeding down the road. Straight towards them. It didn't look like it was slowing down. Wyatt grabbed onto Chris's arm and was about to orb out but it was too late. The truck hit the car with a sickening crunch of metal on metal and everything went black..._

End of Flashback

Wyatt didn't remember anything past that point so he took it that that was when he died. He felt a pang of (emotional) pain. He'd had the easy way out but Chris...He'd suffered. Even though he didn't really remember, that wasn't the point. It should have been him, not Chris. He was driving the car, he was the oldest. He was the one that was meant to protect Chris.

But in the end, both of them were dead. They'd never do any of the stuff they'd wanted to do with their lives. Chris would never be able to teach at Magic School, Wyatt wouldn't get to work in the restaurant. They'd never be able to buy an apartment and move away, they'd never have a proper feel of what it was like to be truly independent.

They'd never be able to have their own families...wives, kids...none of it...

Wyatt shook his head slightly. It was just so unfair.

* * *

Piper sat in the kitchen. Chris had gone back through to the rest of the family a couple of minutes ago after she'd said that she wanted to be on her own for a little while. She was actually glad Chris had come through. She felt a lot better than when she was up in the attic. Now she could sit and think for a while before going to face everybody. The only problem with this was, she generally started thinking about the things that had upset her in the first place. So now as she sat there, she started thinking about the day that she'd first learned of the car crash...

Flashback

_Piper stood at the counter in the kitchen, busily preparing dinner. Wyatt and Chris had been gone a good hour. She didn't know when they'd be back but she knew they wouldn't be long. She had a rule in the house that they were to call her every hour and a half to let her know they were okay so she'd ask them how long they'd be when they called. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door._

"_Leo, could you get that?" she called out the kitchen. Leo didn't answer her._

"_Leo?" she called again. There was still no answer. Then she remembered. Leo had gone to Magic School for a while._

"_Dammit." she muttered as she put the pasta sauce on a simmer. She went to get the door._

_When she opened it, she saw that it was two police officers. One male and one female._

"_Yes?" she questioned._

"_Piper Halliwell?" asked the male officer. Piper nodded._

"_I'm Officer Louden and this is Officer Gordon" he said. "Can we come in?"_

_Piper nodded and stepped aside so they could get in.  
_

"_So what is this about?" she asked._

"_Maybe you should sit down." said Officer Gordon._

_Piper looked between them. They didn't like they were about to give good news._

"_No, i don't want to sit down. What is this about?" Piper asked sharply._

"_We have reason to believe that your sons, Christopher and Wyatt have been in a car crash." said Officer Louden as gently as possible._

_Piper froze and stared at them numbly. A car crash!_

"_What! How?" _

"_The car and the truck were found by passers by not that long ago. We're not sure if the two men are your sons but we looked in a mobile phone that was in the youngest's pocket and your number was in it. We looked up your number and got your name."_

_Piper walked over to the couch._

"_I'm sorry to say that your oldest son didn't survive the crash." said Officer Gordon gently sitting opposite Piper."We'll need you to come down to the Morgue and identify the body though to make sure it's him."_

_Piper looked up at her. Wyatt was dead? No he couldn't be!_

"_It can't be them. I bet it's someone else, it has to be!" she said desperately._

"_It could be someone else but it's very highly doubtful. Maybe if we describe them. The youngest had brown hair, he was wearing black jeans, black sneakers and a black shirt and the oldest was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt and he had blonde hair." said Officer Gordon._

_Piper sat in shock. The description was exactly what Chris and Wyatt were wearing, the same hair colours. It was them..._

"_No. No, no no!" Piper muttered loudly and she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands._

"_Christopher has been admitted to San Francisco Memorial." said Officer Louden._

_Piper took her hands away from her face._

"_Chris...he's still alive?" she asked._

_Both officers nodded and Piper felt a small burst of hope. He would be okay at least, he had to be..._

"_I..I need to get Leo." she said quietly with tears streaming down her face._

"_Your husband?" asked Officer Gordon and Piper nodded._

"_We'll need you to come down to the Mor-_

"_I know, i know!" Piper snapped at them. "Can at least have a little time to myself first!"_

_They both nodded. "Of course." said Officer Louden._

_They stood up. "We'll wait in the car." said Officer Gordon and Piper nodded. They left._

_Piper sat on the couch, staring down at the floor. She felt numb. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't!_

"_Aunt Piper?"_

_Piper looked up quickly and hurriedly wiped her eyes when she saw Kanira standing in the doorway._

"_Kanira! Um, what's up? Everything okay?" she asked trying to mask her upset._

"_I was actually going to ask you the same thing. Why were the police here?" Kanira asked._

"_Um..."_

"_Aunt Piper?"_

"_Look, Kanira, i'll explain later okay?" Piper said rubbing her eyes. _

"_No i want to k-_

"_Kanira please!"_

_Kanira stopped and looked at her aunt. She looked so upset._

"_Okay. I'll, uh, go upstairs." said Kanira and after Piper nodded he made her way to her bedroom._

_Piper got up off the couch. She needed to go get Leo. But how was she going to break the news?_

* * *

"_Piper will you just tell me what's going on!" Leo said as they walked through the door of Magic School and into the manor._

_She hadn't explained anything to him in Magic School because she didn't want the police officers waiting too long and getting suspicious. All she said was that he needed to get home straight away because something terrible had happened._

_Piper turned to Leo and took his hands in hers._

"_The police came here around 20 minutes ago-_

"_Why? Has someone seen you using magic?"_

"_No, that i would have preferred to this." Piper said quietly._

"_Piper what's happened?"_

_Piper looked into Leo's eyes sorrowfully. "Wyatt and Chris have been in a car crash."_

_Leo's eyes widened in shock. "What! Are they okay?"_

_Piper shook her head and her face crumpled, tears streaming from her eyes. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak properly and stop crying. "No. Wyatt died when the truck hit the car and Chris's been taken to the hospital." _

_Leo said nothing. He stared at her, his face frozen. He didn't move or speak for at least 2 minutes but then he cleared his throat and spoke up._

"_Wyatt's dead?" he managed to croak out. Piper nodded, tears still streaming down her face._

"_We have to go to the Morgue and identify the body." she said and Leo couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears poured down his face, which he covered with his hands._

_Once he had calmed down slightly he spoke again. "And Chris? Is he badly injured?"_

"_I don't know. They didn't tell me." said Piper._

_Leo pulled Piper to him and they cried together. The pain in her heart was unbearable. Why did this have to happen?Why?_

"_We better go. The police officers will be wondering where we are." said Piper pulling away and wiping her eyes. Leo nodded and they made their way out the door._

Piper felt a tear escape from her eye and roll down her cheek. And that moment hadn't even been the worst...

_The police car pulled up outside the Morgue. Leo and Piper looked at the building in dread. Leo squeezed Piper's hand gently before they got out the car and she squeezed his back. They got out the car and slowly walked towards the doors of the Morgue with the police officers walking behind them. As they went in a man in a white coat came over and Officer Louden stepped forward to talk to him._

"_We're here about the car crash victim brought in not that long ago." he said to the man._

"_Ah our newest John Doe." said the man._

"_Yes. We've got the victims possible parents here. They'll be able to tell us if the victim is their son or not." said Officer Louden._

"_Okay, this way." said the man leading them into a room with white walls._

_There were sliver trays were bodies were kept built into the walls and as the man led them to the right one, Piper grasped Leo's hand tightly and prayed in her mind with all her heart. Please don't let it be him, please God please!_

"_Here we are." said the man stopping in front of a tray with the number 15 on it. He grasped the handle. Piper closed her eyes. The feeling of dread was so powerful._

_The man pulled the handle and the tray came out. There was silence. Piper slowly opened her eyes and gasped quietly. She felt fresh, hot tears well up in her eyes and overflow down her cheeks. There on the tray was Wyatt. His skin was paper white, his eyes closed in a certain serenity. The cuts on his face (obviously from the crash) had been cleaned. Piper walked slowly towards him. She let go of Leo's hand and stretched hers towards Wyatt. She touched his hand that was lying at his side but then withdrew her hand quickly. He was so cold. She tried again, this time remaining contact. She moved closer and stared intently at his face. Suddenly the pain and realisation hit her. Her oldest son was dead. And there was nothing she could do to change it. It was too late. Piper brought her free hand to her mouth and started sobbing. She took her hand away from her mouth and used it to stroke Wyatt's hair. She bent down and kissed his forehead, the tears dripping onto his face._

"_I love you." she whispered. She let go of his hand and backed away, crying into her hands. Leo, who hadn't moved the whole time, pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her._

"_So is this him? Is he your son?" Officer Gordon asked gently._

_Leo nodded with tears streaming down his face as Piper cried noisily into his shoulder. _

"_What is his name?" asked the man so he could go and register him._

"_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." said Leo quietly, looking at Wyatt._

_The man nodded and closed the tray slowly._

"_We keep the bodies in preservation for a minimum of three weeks."_

"_Okay." Leo said numbly nodding his head. He was really just in auto-pilot._

"_We'll see ourselves out." said Officer Louden._

"_Alright." said the man nodding his head._

_Leo and Piper walked slowly towards the exit, getting support off of each other. When the got outside Officer Louden turned to them._

"_Would you like us to take you to the hospital to see your other son?" he asked._

_Piper and Leo didn't say anything._

"_Mrs Halliwell?"_

_Piper looked up at him. "Um, yes..take us there..." she said absently, in slight shock._

_Her and Leo got into the back of the police car and were driven off to the hospital._

More tears rolled down her cheeks. Damn her mind! Why was it making her remember all this! It did the exact opposite of what she wanted it to do! Now it was on a roll and she couldn't stop herself remembering when they went to the hospital...

_The car stopped outside San Francisco Memorial and Piper and Leo reluctantly got out. Officer Louden gave a small wave and drove off. Piper and Leo turned and looked up at the tall building. Leo grasped Piper's hand and they walked inside. The walked up to the reception desk and waited impatiently for the receptionist to finish talking on the phone. Once she'd put the phone back in it's cradle she looked up at them._

"_Yes, may i help you?"_

"_We're here to see our son, Christopher Halliwell." said Leo._

"_Halliwell...Halliwell..." muttered the woman typing the name into her computer. "Ah here he is. He's in ICU."_

_She told them the floor and room number and they set off towards the elevator. Neither of them said a word as they waited in the elevator, or when they got out again. All they did was squeeze each others hand in support as they walked down the corridor to the correct room number._

_They stopped outside the correct room and Leo took hold of the handle. He didn't move for a minute or so, dreading what he was going to see when he went inside that room. Piper felt exactly the same but she squeezed his other hand in encouragement. He slowly pushed open the door and they stepped inside. The curtains were half way around the hospital bed shielding their son from view. Piper listened to the continuous beep of the heart monitor and got a small amount of comfort from the fact that it confirmed that he was still alive. But that wasn't enough. She slowly walked towards the curtained bed, with Leo trailing reluctantly behind her. She got past the curtain and looked at the bed. She gasped._

_Chris was lying in the bed with the sheet tucked up to his chest with his arms over it. His face was injured along with the rest of him. Piper walked closer so she could see better. His face was almost unrecogniseable. It was covered in cuts and grazes and purple bruises were beginning to form under both of his eyes and jaw. He had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth to help him breath. Even his arms were injured, the same cuts over them too with purple bruising. And they were only the injuries that were visible. Who knew how many of his bones were broken or what damage had been done to his organs in the impact. _

"_Oh my god." Piper whispered as she sat down in a chair beside the bed. Leo sat down beside her._

_Piper took hold of Chris's hand. The warmth of it was comforting, unlike the coldness of Wyatt's. He didn't stir at all apart from the steady rise and fall of his chest. Suddenly a doctor walked in._

"_Oh i'm sorry. I didn't realise anyone was in here." he said._

_Leo stood up. "Are you Chris's doctor?"_

_The man nodded. "Yes i'm Dr. Robertson." he said holding out his hand._

_Leo shook it. "I'm Leo Wyatt and this is my wife Piper Halliwell. We're Chris's parents."_

"_Ah yes. The police got in touch with you i take it?"_

_Leo nodded._

"_Is he going to be alright?" Piper asked, speaking up for the first time since the doctor came in._

_The doctor hesitated. "Um, it's hard to say."_

"_What is that supposed to mean!" Piper demanded._

_The doctor looked between them for a moment. How was he supposed to explain this?_

"_Your son has experienced very serious injuries Mrs Halliwell. It's amazing that he's survived this long." he said, trying to be gentle but the harshness of the news suppressed that._

"_What! How bad are the injuries exactly?" Leo asked._

_The doctor looked down at his clipboard he was carrying. "He has 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken leg, a broken arm, a serious concussion, serious head trauma, damage to the spinal cord, kidney damage, various bruising, cuts and grazes and internal bleeding but we've managed to stop that." he said reading the patients information. _

"_Oh my god." said Piper starting to cry._

"_What are his chances of making a full recovery?" Leo asked quietly._

"_He has around a 20 chance of making a recovery, but even then there is a very possible chance that he'll be paralysed from the waist down because of his spinal cord injury." said the doctor._

_Piper cried harder and Leo sat back down, wrapping his arms around her._

"_I'm so sorry." said the doctor. _

_He checked Chris's current condition and then left. Piper laid her head on Leo's shoulder and cried some more._

"_Why did this have to happen to them Leo?" she cried. "Why!"_

_Leo looked at Chris sadly._

"_I don't know."_

End of Flashback

Piper wiped the tears away as much as she could. The week after that had been the worst week of her life. Watching her baby boy struggling to hang on was heart-wrenching. The last hour of his life was 100 times worse...

Flashback

_Piper sat beside Chris's hospital bed, clasping his hand in hers as normal. She'd been there nearly a whole day, never leaving his side except to go to the toilet and get cup after cup of coffee. She'd been at home with her sisters when she'd got a phone call from the hospital. They'd said that Chris's condition had taken a turn for the worse and he'd slipped into a coma. They told her to get down to the hospital as soon as possible. She'd called Leo and they'd got to the hospital as soon as possible. Now Leo was outside getting some fresh air whilst she sat with there son._

_Between being at the hospital and planning Wyatt's funeral, they were exhausted. But they had to keep going for Chris and Wyatt._

_When they'd got to the hospital, the doctor had informed them that wouldn't be long until he would die. There was nothing more the doctors could do to save him. So now Piper hadn't left his side, wanting to be there when it happened. She was actually quite angry at Leo for leaving the room but she knew he wouldn't be long. Sure enough, he came back in._

"_Hey, any change?" Leo asked and Piper shook her head._

_Leo sat down beside her and put his hand on Chris's leg, wanting to have some type of contact with him. _

_They sat there for 15 minutes in silence, then Piper noticed that Chris's breathing was becoming more laboured. He was struggling slightly now. Leo noticed as well and they glanced at each other. Leo put his hand on Piper's shoulder and squeezed it gently._

_Another 10 minutes and it started to happen. Chris was beginning to really struggle. With her other hand, Piper stroked his hair affectionately. He was finding it so hard to hang on and it was breaking her heart. Tears started rolling down her cheeks but she smiled warmly at him even though his eyes were closed._

"_It's okay sweetie. We're here. Just let go, sweetie, let go. It's okay. Just let go..." she whispered gently to him._

_He took in a couple of more breaths. Leo stretched his arm over Chris, took his other hand and pulled it over Chris's stomach so he could hold it properly. Chris really struggled to get at least one breath in now. Piper was still whispering comfortingly to him. He took in a deep breath and something inside Leo filled him with dread and knowing._

"_Here we go." he whispered to Piper._

_Chris let the breath out slowly. He didn't breath in again. _

"_Beep...beep...beep...beep..." went the heart monitor then it changed to one, long continuous beep. Piper looked up and saw the green line going across the heart monitor screen. She closed her eyes, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed Chris's forehead._

"_I love you sweetie." she whispered._

_She sat back down properly in her seat. Leo pulled her to him and they hugged each other tightly. Now their youngest son was dead. They'd lost both their children in the space of a week to something so...so normal. Wasn't that what she'd always craved? A normal life? Now it was quite ironic. It hadn't been something supernatural that had killed her sons. It had been something normal..._

_It was just so unfair._

End of Flashback

Piper got up off the stool and walked over to the sink. After splashing water on her face, she dried it on a tea-towel and walked towards the foyer. It was time she spent some proper time with her sons. Time that she'd lost but had now regained. As she walked she realised that they would have to leave them again and she felt fresh tears prickle her eyes.

It was just so unfair.

* * *

So what did you's think about this chapter then? Make my day and review! 


End file.
